Again
by massivenerdywarehouse
Summary: Gail & Holly, Rookie Blue. It's been too long since I last wrote and this one was fun, but with my time away from writing it's a little rusty :p Takes place a year into Gail and Holly's future together. Begins with Gail picking Holly up from the airport, eventually goes back to their place where a little smut ensues ;) *NSFW*


_Gail & Holly, Rookie Blue. It's been too long since I last wrote and this one was fun, but with my time away from writing it's a little rusty :p Takes place a year into Gail and Holly's future together. Begins with Gail picking Holly up from the airport, eventually goes back to their place where a little smut ensues ;) *NSFW*_

Gail softly kissed Holly before she started the car. She'd just picked up her girlfriend from the airport and was going to need a lot of self-control to keep her hands to herself until they got home.

They hadn't seen each other in nearly a month. Holly had written an article that a top science journal published. It wasn't something that Gail completely understood, but she enjoyed being able to tell her friends that her girlfriend was better than all of theirs. She especially liked to stick that point to Dov and Chris.

The article had garnered quite a bit of acclaim from academics and professionals in forensic pathology so Holly had just spent the last 28 days travelling from city to city, convention to convention, sitting on panels and giving endless presentations. Sufficed to say, she was exhausted, but it all seemed to wash away when she was reunited with Gail.

Neither could wipe the perpetual smile of their faces. Gail didn't mind her girlfriend had such a mood changing effect on her. She loved how she felt truly happy around Holly so long as she didn't run into anyone she knew between the airport and home. Holly could see her without her tough and snarky mask on, but she wasn't ready to expose herself to the rest of the world.

As they drove home, Holly went on and on about all the things she'd done or people she'd met. There hadn't been much time to talk over the phone while she was gone so there was a lot to tell.

Gail mostly just nodded. Occasionally, she told a story about something dumb Dov had done, something funny Oliver had said, or whatever drama Andy was currently involved with, but she mostly just listened.

At one point, Holly was going on and on about the impressive Dr. Steckley, who she mostly referred to as Michelle. They had hung out at one of the conferences and were now on a first name basis.

After a couple _hmm_s from Gail and a tightened grip on the steering wheel, Holly could see the jealousy written across the blonde's face. Not a jealousy that anything would ever happen between her and Michelle, but the jealousy of knowing that someone else had gotten so much time with her, while Gail waited for her to come home. She considered teasing her jealous girlfriend, but for the most part, she'd learned not to mess around with 'jealous Gail'. Instead, she changed the subject back to the precinct and their friends.

…

When they finally arrived at their building, Gail jumped out of the car, grabbed one of Holly's bags, and hurried inside. "Come on!"

Holly had barely gotten her seatbelt off. She looked towards the building's closing door, and took a moment to smirk at her girlfriend's excitement. Then she grabbed another bag and followed through the door and up the stairs.

She stepped in the apartment and had barely set her bag down, when soft lips met hers. The kiss was eager and she pulled the body closer to feel its warmth.

The kisses became more determined and heat radiated as hands started slipping under fabric to touch bare skin. Without separating, they stumbled over to the couch where Holly fell on Gail.

Buttons were undone and fingers edged further under clothing. Within a few minutes their clothes covered the floor, replaced by a throw blanket to keep winter chills at bay. They moved now to the rhythm of each other's skin.

Gail's eager touches kept creeping downwards. It nearly drove Holly insane to the point where everything would have been short lived, had she not taken those hands in hers and pinned them down by the sides of their heads. Gail let out a disappointed whine but didn't seem to mind so much when Holly's mouth pressed against her neck.

Holly's kisses ran downwards, playfully biting Gail's shoulder on the way. Moans urged her on as her mouth finally met with sensitive nipples. With Gail's hands still out of play, Holly took her time; sucking, licking and the odd flick of the tongue. The explicit language coming from her girlfriend ensured her that she was making all the right moves.

She moved a leg between theirs and brought it up against Gail's hot, wet centre. Instinctively, Gail responded by pressing one of her legs against Holly. Each quivered and moaned as pleasure shot through them.

Holly stopped suddenly, fingers entwined with Gail's. She pulled herself up with ragged breaths. She stared into bright blue eyes until she had calmed enough to open her mouth and say…

"I love you too," Gail beat her to it. Holly just smiled and leaned back in to kiss her love. Although Holly had long ago torn away her girlfriend's mask that was worn for the rest of the world, she still felt elated whenever Gail was sweet with her.

They took a moment to take it slow, but just a moment and then got back to where they'd left off.

With Gail's hands free and on the move, the air was abuzz with their radiated energy. It was all becoming a flurry of mouths and fingers. Neither of them were even sure when they'd made the transition from the couch to the rug that lay over the hardwood floor.

By one year together, they now knew how to drive the other one wild, to make her quiver, to make her writhe in pleasure, to send shivers through her body, to tease and make her beg. Their bodies moved in unison with every whimper and moan, every pulse, every throb, until they had each reached that satisfying point of pure ecstasy.

They lay there side by side as they panted and tried to steady their breaths. Gail took a hold of Holly's hand and gave a little laugh, as the world around them moved in a blur.

Holly rolled over to nuzzle under Gail's neck as their breathing slowed and the endorphin high haze in their minds began to dissipate. The blonde sputtered out a "wow" and the brunette only responded with as satisfied "mmm".

But all was not over, the day was still young and they'd been away from each other for too long. Gail asked, "Again?"

Holly sprang up with surprise burst of newfound energy, blanket wrapped around her, and ran for the bedroom. "You'll have to catch me first," she playfully yelled out behind her.

Gail quickly jumped up and followed suit. Sans blanket, she sprinted towards their bedroom. Upon arrival in the doorway, she informed Holly that, "Making me run on my day off is purely mean. You'll pay for this." To which her only reply was giggling from under the sheets.

The pale beauty leapt onto the bed and scrambled to get under the sheets to feel her love's lips and skin touch her own, again.


End file.
